Baccarat is a popular casino game that is often played by high rollers. However, Baccarat is also offered with table limits appealing to all players. In Baccarat typically 6 or 8 decks of standard playing cards are used. The cards are shuffled and placed in a shoe from which they are dealt during the play of the game. Prior to the deal, each bettor can make one of the following wagers: 1) that the banker hand will win; 2) that the player hand will win; or 3) that the banker hand and the player hand will tie. After all bets are made, two cards are dealt from the shoe to the banker position and two cards are dealt from the shoe to the player position on the table layout. More specifically, the cards are dealt one to the player, one to the banker, one to the player and one to the banker. The cards are turned face up and the value of the banker hand the player hand is determined.
Aces count one; tens and face cards count zero and the other cards count their respective face value. The suits have no meaning. The highest hand value in Baccarat is nine. All hand values range from 0 to 9. If when the cards are added together, the total of the hand exceeds nine, then the hand value is determined by subtracting ten from the total of the hand. For example, a seven and an eight total fifteen, but the hand value is 5. An Ace and a nine total ten, but the hand value is 0. In other words, for two digit values, only the ones digit is used to determine the value. Whichever of the banker hand or the player hand is closest to a total of 9 is the winner.
A two-card hand value of 8 or 9 is known as a “natural” and a two-card total of 0 is known as a “Baccarat.” If either the player or the banker hand has a natural on the first two cards, the hand with the highest point total is declared the winner (or the hand is a tie). If neither the player nor the banker hand has a natural, then there is a possibility of a third card draw, as will be explained in detail below. The value of the third card is added to the total of the first two cards to obtain a new value. Again, if the new hand total exceeds 9, the hand value is determined by using the ones digit.
The object of the game of Baccarat is for the bettor to successfully wager on whether the banker hand or the player hand is going to win. The bettor receives even money for his wager if he selects the winning hand or side and loses his wager if he selects the losing hand or side. Because of the rules of play of Baccarat, the banker hand has a slightly higher chance of winning than does the player hand. Therefore, if the bettor wagers on the banker hand, the bettor must pay a 5% commission of the amount the bettor wins. No commission is charged if the bettor successfully wagers on the player hand. The 5% commission is boxed and is paid by the player prior to leaving the table. In other words, rather than paying the commission each time it is due, the house tracks and aggregates the commissions due from each player during the gaming session and the players pay the total amount of commissions before leaving the table.
Winning wagers on the tie hand bet are paid off at 9 to 1 or 8 to 1 odds (depending on the casino). If a tie hand occurs, all wagers on the banker hand and all wagers on the player hand are “pushes” and the amount wagered is returned to the bettor.
Other than the tie wager, which provides a large house edge of 4.8% to 15.75%, the probabilities associated with Baccarat wagers are quite small relative to the normal casino wager. Depending on the number of decks used, banker wagers provide a corresponding house edge of 1.01% to 1.06% and player wagers provide a corresponding house edge of 1.24% to 1.29%. Accordingly, for players to win at Baccarat, they must be on the right side of a streak of outcomes or must get lucky and consistently place the correct wager. In other words, other than the tie wager, the game requires large wagers to accumulate large wins. Moreover, the game can become stale over a long gaming session.
Consequently, there is the need to heighten the excitement level of Baccarat by incorporating additional wagers providing higher returns while maintaining a mutually desirable house edge. That is, the house must continue to have the edge but not at such a high level that the additional wagers are never placed. Moreover, the additional wagers should be optional and have no impact on conventional and well-known Baccarat rules. Additionally, the new wagers must not impact player choices thereby maintaining the integrity of the underlying Baccarat game.